The use of plastic circuit breaker support saddles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,282 entitled "Circuit Breaker Support Saddle for Automated Assembly". The components are assembled by means of complimentary attachment features integrally-formed within the separate components to obviate the requirement of screws, bolts and the like to connect between the metal current carrying components and the electrically-resistant plastic support structure.
Other interconnection arrangements are described within the following U.S. Patents that represent the state of the art of automatic assembly of circuit breaker plastic support saddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,211 entitled "Electrical Load Center Interior Panel Having Molded Insulating Support Panel with Snap-in Bus Bars" discloses shelves formed within a support saddle to receive and support the busbars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,945 entitled "Panelboard with Insulative Snap-in Support Means" teaches the use of plastic pins protruding from the plastic support to position and support the busbars on the support. The pins are inserted within apertures on the busbars and ultrasonically staked to securely hold the busbars to the support.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,591 and 5,272,592 entitled "Protective Cover for Electrical Bus Bars" and Panelboard Interior Assembly" respectively, both describe the use of pins upstanding from the support base and extending within apertures in the busbars to position and support the busbars on the support base
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,329 entitled "Three Phase Load Center" describes the use of plastic fasteners that extend through apertures in both the base pan and the busbars to fasten the busbars to the base pan.